iv_onlinefandomcom-20200216-history
The Jewelry Store Job (A)
Go to the Vangelico Jewelry Store Toss BZ Gas into the ventilation system Steal the pinpointed diamonds Take the money out of the safe Flea the police Drive back to the hideout |location=Vangelico Jewelry, Algonquin |fail= All players die All money is dropped The diamonds are destroyed |reward= Slump cash: $500,000 Jewelry: $1,250,000 (1,150,000 after Gary takes his cut) |first=Unnamed Leone Dealer |last=Unnamed Leone Dealer |unlocks=The Bank of Liberty heist strand (After two in-game days) |unlockedby=System override |protagonists = Multiplayer Protagonist}} This is one of three possible finale missions of the Vangelico Heist mission strand in the Heists update. Text message (Pre-activation) "This is it. Meet me at the hideout. -eHero" Cutscene The Multiplayer Protagonist walks into the planning room and is instantly handed an AK47 by Gary Mitnick. "Okay. Good. Now I'm gonna warn you, the heat of a heist is something you've never experienced before. I've done a lot of research and I saw four people rob the Pacific Standard Bank in Los Santos. Sure, their score was much more intense but yours is just a few pegs down. You'll still have a lot of money and a lot more to lose. Now... get a move on. Alright?" The Multiplayer Protagonist nods and motions the crew to follow them. Mission Act 1 Players are instructed to drive to the Vangelico Jewelry store in the Pony from the mission Painted Pony. Once players reach the targeted location, they must toss BZ Gas into the air vents to knock out the people inside of the building. To access the vent system, they must climb to the top of the building, toss a BZ Gas can into the opened ventilation system. The inner ventilation is controlled by the computer network from System override, so Gary will disable the closed vents to allow the BZ Gas to seep into the inside of the store. After the BZ Gas kicks in players must put on a gas mask to get inside without being knocked out from the toxic fumes in the air. Players must then break the display glass and take the expensive Jewelry that they pinpointed in The Expensive Stuff. After the Jewelry is collected, players will receive a text message from Gary. Text Message (Act transition) "There is a room with a safe in the back. Go back there and I'll disable the lock on it. -eHero" Mission Act 2 At this point, the alarms have begun to go off because the anti-attack software has detected a breach in the local network. Players must quickly get to the back room and approach the safe to take the money from it. Once this is completed, the players must flea the crime scene while fighting off the cops. The NOOSE will be using Buzzard Attack Choppers to follow the players and attempt to blow them up. Most rockets miss, but some have better accuracy than others. Once players lose the police, they are instructed to drive back to the hideout. Cutscene (Mission-epilogue) Garry spins his desk chair around and greets the Multiplayer Protagonist. "My god, you fuckin' did it. I figured that you would've gotten killed somehow. Maybe in a hail of bullets or some explosion of sorts. Then again, I should've expected you'd survive given your reputation." Gary says, patting the Multiplayer Protagonist on their left shoulder. "Now, let's give the crew the cash they worked for." He says, reaching for the money. "Maybe... Juuuust maybe, if we have another job down the road we'll call you guys." Gary hands money to Crew members (NPCs or Players). They leave smiling, counting the money they earned in their hands. Gary looks towards the Multiplayer Protagonist and shakes their hand. "I'll have your cut deposited to your account as soon as the diamonds are sold. I'll be in touch with you real soon." Gary says with a very self imposed smirk. Crew leader payout The Crew Leader will their cut once a few days have passed since the heist.